U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,637 and United States patent publication US 2005/0120985 A1 disclose a carburetor wherein an intake channel is guided in the carburetor housing of the carburetor. The intake channel section, which is guided in the carburetor, is partitioned in its longitudinal direction by a partition wall into a mixture channel and an air channel. A fuel opening opens into the mixture channel.
Carburetors of this kind can have an intake channel which has a small flow cross section, especially, a flow cross section of less than 3 cm2. It has been shown in this type of carburetor that an uncontrolled leaning of the air/fuel mixture, which is prepared by the carburetor, results when the throttle flap pivots out of the completely open position in a direction toward the closed position.